Iqbal Theba
Iqbal Theba (pronounced IK-bal TAY-ba), born December 20, 1963, is a Pakistani-American actor. Theba is known for his recurring role as Principal Figgins on Glee. Personal life Theba was born (and raised in) Karachi, PakistanI have this illogical, crazy passion for acting: Iqbal Theba January 2011. and he moved to the United States.Iqbal Theba Biography He attend the University of Oklahoma for engineering in 1981,Interview with Iqbal Theba aka PRINCIPAL FIGGINS! December 2009. but dropped out to pursue an acting career in New York. He has a BS degree in Construction Engineering Management. Theba returned to the University of Oklahoma to get a degree in acting in 1986. He moved to Los Angeles, California in 1991 after obtaining the acting degree. He is marriedInterview with the Best Thing About Glee, “Principal” Iqbal Theba September 2009. and they have two children: a son@mikeomalleys HimNhisWife wer sittin in the waiting room wen MeNmyWife wer going in 2 hav r son. he told us to "do it" to speed up the labor September 2013. (b. 2002/2003)Hugging my 10 yr old and a daughter, Ranya (b. 2005/2006).Is it too soon for my 7yr old to get a manicure? Or she should wait till she is 32? August 2013.@RanyaHabbouchy Happy Birthday, Ranya! My daughter's name is Ranya :-) .... hugs n kisses August 2013. Career Theba became a familiar face in the 1990s when he appeared in various TV shows and commercials in the United States. Theba's big break was a role on the NBC pilot Death and Taxes. The pilot was not picked up, but it led to a recurring role for Theba on The George Carlin Show. Theba also had brief recurring roles on Married... with Children and ER. His other credits include appearances in Nip/Tuck, Alias, Two and a Half Men, Roseanne, Kitchen Confidential, Chuck, JAG, Arrested Development, Children's Hospital, The West Wing, Sister Sister, Friends, Everybody Loves Raymond, NCIS,'' Weeds'' and Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Theba also appeared alongside future Glee ''co-star Mike O'Malley in an episode of the sitcom ''Yes, Dear. Theba guest starred on NBC's Community and appears as Principal Figgins in the Fox television series Glee. Filmography Gallery IqbalCherryPie.jpg Principal Figgins.png FigginsDances.png IqbalTheriba4.jpg IqbalTheriba10.jpg IqbalTheriba9.jpg IqbalTheriba8.jpg IqbalTheriba7.jpg IqbalTheriba6.jpg IqbalTheriba5.jpg IqbalTheriba3.jpg IqbalTheriba2.jpg IqBalTheriba.jpg IqbalTheriba15.jpg IqbalTheriba20.jpg IqbalTheriba19.jpg IqbalTheriba18.jpg IqbalTheriba17.jpg IqbalTheriba16.jpg IqbalTheriba14.jpg IqbalTheriba13.jpg iqbal-theba-2011-teen-choice-awards-02.jpg Iqbal and Gabrielle.jpg Iqbal and Jason.jpg Iqbal and Patrick.jpg Lauren and Iqbal Theba.jpg Lauren, Jane, and Iqbal.jpg Iqbal on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Iqbal on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode celebration Dot, Iqbal, and Romy.jpg|Dot, Iqbal, and Romy on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode celebration tumblr_nlfhdss4oz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlgw1kRP8c1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlis0yb8uK1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlir5z7TW51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nmaijaJZBi1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ntt9hjTnyM1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ntt9hjTnyM1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Trivia *He is a Muslim. *He made a cameo appearances on "Here I Go Again" and "We Found Love" by The Glee Project season 2 contenders. *He ships Brittana. Source * His favorite movie is 2001: A Space Odyssey.Space Odyssey 2001 * His favorite Glee cast version songs are Total Eclipse of the Heart and Don't Stop Believin'. Favorite Glee Song version *His favorite Glee episode is the Pilot.Favorite Glee episode References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars